


A perfect afternoon

by nessian_trash_heap



Series: Nesta's throat [5]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Fucking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessian_trash_heap/pseuds/nessian_trash_heap
Summary: Modern AU, Nesta comes home to give Cassian a little show...
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Series: Nesta's throat [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180847
Kudos: 14





	A perfect afternoon

Nesta leftthe yoga studio feeling refreshed and balanced, and excited to get home to see Cassian. Her yoga session had been pretty light today, not overly taxing, and Nesta had energy to spare—and a fun reveal for Cassian.

Spring was had begun, trees were budding, bulbs were blooming, and birds were singing. Cassian had finally found an allergy medication that worked without leaving him feeling drugged and useless, and they had just finished decorating their new apartment. Nesta felt content for the first time, possibly ever.

The walk from the yoga studio to the apartment was short, and before she knew it, Nesta was home, excitement and desire building every step of the way. When she got home, she shut and locked the door, put down her tote and yoga mat on the floor. She unlocked her phone, tapped through an app on her phone, and music started playing, a low, sultry, throbbing song. She put her keysand phone in a shallow dish on the entryway table, a slim, sturdy piece Cassian had constructed out of reclaimed wood.

“Honey I’m home!” Nesta called out. She slipped out of her sneakers, but kept her trench on, waiting for Cassian, who emerged from the study.

“Hey sweetheart.” Cassian’s hazel eyes practically glowed with love today. No particular reason. Their second dating anniversary was months away, there were no special occasions today, no big news to share just now. For now, it was just the two of them, enjoying their lives and enjoying each other. In a word, it was perfect.

Nesta started slowly unbuttoning her trench, and was immediately rewarded by Cassian’s full and rapt attention. A smirk spread across his face, full of smug male pride and anticipation. He grabbed one of the hightop chairs from the nearby kitchen island and sat, his eyes never leaving hers.

Nesta finally finished unbuttoning her coat, and opened it to reveal a tight, extra short crop top, the bottoms of her large, perky breasts peeking out below the hem. Cassian’s eyes went dark as he watched her move and sway a little, the motions moving her breasts, moving the the shirt just up a little to reveal more of her perfect breasts as she worked her body to the music. She opened the coat more to reveal a pair of lacy panties that were transparent enough for Cassian to see that Nesta was nearly fully bare.

She dropped the coat on the floor, and stalked to Cassian, back arched to give him a better view. She stopped in front of him stroked his thighs open and started dancing between them, writhing, her top moving and creeping up. She raised her arms as she danced. The motion pulled her top up, and her breasts popped free of the shirt, bouncing a little. Nesta pulled it off altogether and pulled Cassian’s hands to her breasts. He started massaging them, gently at first, but he knew what Nesta liked. What she wanted. What she needed. So he gave it to her. He pulled at her hard nipples, rolled them between his fingers, then sucked one into his mouth, sucked hard. He pulled at the nub with his teeth Nesta cried out, and he licked away the small hurt before doing the same to her other breast.

Nesta pulled out of his grasp and Cassian knelt in front of her, hooked his fingers into the top hem of her lace underwear and tugged them down. He kissed the top of her mound, then down to where her lips met, and started licking as he worked her underwear down her legs. Nesta stepped out of them and spread her legs a little. Cassian took that as an invitation to swing one of her legs over his shoulder, licking up through her folds to the small hood at the apex of her thighs. He braced her against his face, licking and sucking at the small pearl beneath the hood that was beginning to throb. Nesta moaned and ground her face against Cassian’s mouth. He hummed in satisfaction, sending a jolt of pleasure that ran up Nesta’s spine. She cried out and Cassian added two fingers to her hot, wet core, and she cried out again. He pumped them in and out, curling themas he did so, teasing that one spot Nesta craved for him to hit, the one that was too far in for her to reach herself, but that his fingertips met with ease. She was quickly coming undone for him, around him, and he added a third finger and pulled on her clit with his teeth Nesta came with a scream, doubled over onto him. Cassian licked and and stroked her through one massive jolt of pleasure, then another, and another, until she calmed.

Cassian gently took her leg off of his shoulder, wiped his hand and face on his charcoal grey tee shirt, and swept Nesta up into his arms, her legs shaking too hard to make the walk to the bedroom. Steel blue eyes looked into his hazel ones and Cassian’s erection grew harder. He placed her on the bed and stood up, removing his shirt in one go. His jeans and boxer briefs were next. No slow show for Nesta—he needed her. But Nesta had other plans for him.

Nesta’s eyes automatically tracked his movements, and widened the moment his erection sprang free. He crawled to her on the bed, and when he hovered above her and kissed her she could taste herself on his lips, his tongue. She put a hand on his chest and sat up. She straddled his lap and bade him to lie down. This time, she hovered over him, kissing and licking down his throat, his muscled chest, his perfect abs, until she got to his massive cock. Nesta gripped and started pumping, hard. She put the wide tip in her mouth and sucked, then drew it out and licked around the edge and up the seam in the middle. She licked up the shaft, kissing, licking, gently sucking at the sides of him as she went, preparing him. Then Nesta locked eyes with him, opened her mouth and throat, and took him wholly into her mouth, not stopping until he was deep in her throat and her lips touched his skin, his enormous cock fully encased in her. She started bobbing her head up and down, slowly, sucking, hollowing out her cheeks as she went. Every time her nose met his abdomen she swallowed, rippling her throat around him. Every time she bobbed with more force, shoving her face harder into him.

Cassian started to buck up into her and she met him thrust for thrust. Then he stilled and lifted her up, guiding her to lay down. He knelt over her, looking down her toned body, her perfect curves. Nesta knew what he wanted. She tilted her head back and opened her throat again. Cassian lined the tip of his hard cock up with her mouth, and pushed in, in, in, watching inch after inch disappear as a new bulge appeared in her slender throat. He held her throat gently and started pumping in and out, working her at this new angle to feel every thrust as he grew more forceful until he was fucking her mouth so hard their skin against skin made the most indecent slapping sounds.

Nesta writhed underneath him and he gripped her throat harder and harder until she tapped his wrist, their signal that it was too much for her, and he let up, his grip gentle and firm, but not hard.“Sorry,” he breathed. She stroked his hand, letting him know she heard him, and that she was ok. Better than ok. He released her throat altogether and dipped down to fix his mouth on her sweet, wet cunt again as he plunged into her throat, rolling his hips into her face, over and over as he found the bundle of nerves with his lips and teeth, and sucked it hard. He held himself up on one elbow as he thrust there fingers into her sex. Nesta moaned around his cock and he shuddered picking up the pace and force of his thrusts, matching time with his hand and adding a fourth finger. She was so close, so damn close, her legs spread wide, her hips rolling up to meet his mouth and hand. He worked her until she could take another finger, his whole fist, and pumped that in time with his tongue and cock until she came, hard, clenching, shaking, screaming around his cock.

Cassian followed soon after, so deep in her throat, so hard, that her swallows couldn’t keep up. He dragged his cock out of her in one swift motion and spurted onto her chest, drenching her perfect breasts in his seed.

He fell over onto his side, both of them breathing heavy. But Nesta wasn’t finished yet. She crawled over, and took his still partially hard and leaking cock into her mouth to claim the rest of his cum, sucking until he was done, and it was his turn to shake from the pleasure of it.

Nesta fell back on to the bed, satisfied for the moment.

“That was…” he said.

“I know,” she said. “When you’re ready I need you inside me.” Nesta’s voice was hoarse, her throat sore from the sinfully perfect pummeling his cock had given her.

“So demanding,” he teased. It had been mere minutes, but already he felt himself beginning to harden once more.

This woman, this amazing, sexy, woman. Cassian’s mind immediately went to the little velvet box in the drawer of his nightstand, and he knew with perfect clarity that tonight was the night.

**Author's Note:**

> as per usual, this contains little to no editing, but if you liked it please leave a comment!


End file.
